The World of Fantasy
by Cheese Nachos Supreme
Summary: A Pokemon fanfiction with a pinch of the good old kingdom-themed fantasy, in which the Pokemon world is divided into three major kingdoms: Land, Undersea, and Air. This, I'm warning you, is totally random. But please do read and review. [On hiatus.]
1. The Undersea

**~The World of Fantasy~**

* * *

THE CHARACTERS

**M****onferno – **brave and adventure-loving though a bit cautious in new environments, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of the Land.

**Devonia the Prinplup – **super cool, calm, and clever, a detail-oriented knowledge-seeker and the prince of the Kingdom of the Undersea.

**Crystalblade the Chatot – **a rowdy tomboy who never looks before she leaps. Carries around a crystal sword (although don't ask me what it's for and no, she's not good at using it) and is the princess of the Kindom of the Sky.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Undersea**

"No."

Monferno Moukazaru was a Fire-type monkey-like Pokémon. He was the son of the leader of his land and the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of the Land. In other words, he was a prince, and he was really astonished. He couldn't believe what Mr. Mime, his father's advisor, had told him to do.

"No. No. No," he said over and over again. "I did agree to my dad that I would go to the Kingdoms of the Undersea and Sky, but I didn't actually say I will go into the water...!"

Mr. Mime, a kindhearted, plump and pink Pokémon with amazing psychic abilities, who was, at the moment, acting as his guide to the border between the Kingdoms of the Land and the Undersea, which was a sandy white beach, frowned at him.

"Of course you did, Monferno," he said. "You automatically agreed to go underwater because, as the name says, the Kingdom of the Undersea itself IS underwater. There's no way else other than to go into the water to reach it."

Monferno gulped. "I was dreading you'd say that!" he groaned. Being a Fire-type, he didn't like anything that has got anything to do with water.

But then, he sighed. What else could he do? He had already agreed to go on a sort of quest to the Kingdoms of the Undersea and Sky. The three kingdoms haven't always gotten along well with one another, and Monferno's father was trying to fix it.

Long ago, the king's psychic, maybe Mr. Mime's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, had received an ominous prophecy about the threat of an invasion by a force that had come from outside the land, the water and the sky at a certain year, and the legend of the prophecy had been passed down through generations. This year was that year, and Monferno's father had concluded that the Kingdom of the Land couldn't fend off the attack alone, so they needed both the Pokémon of the Undersea and the Sky to cooperate to fend off the attack together.

He finally gave in. "All right. But how am I supposed to breathe underwater? I don't suppose you have an oxygen tank, do you?"

"That has been taken care of," Mr. Mime replied, smiling with satisfaction. "Mime Jr.?"

He turned to look down at his daughter. Despite her boyish name, Mime Jr. was a girl - and a girly one at that. She had pink skin and psychic abilities just like her father. At the moment, she was wearing a cute, Kingdom of the Land traditional yellow dress and a navy blue hat and a matching leather carrier bag.

"Yes, father," she said. "I've taken care of that one."

She began to rummage in her bag, and to Monferno's utter surprise she pulled out a glittery bottle of what seemed to be bubble mixture.

"What... How is that supposed to help?" he asked doubtfully.

Mime Jr. pulled out a long bubble wand next. "Watch and learn, Prince Monferno," she said.

She dipped the bubble wand into the mixture, extracted it out again and blew into it. She made a really BIG bubble.

Finally, she stopped blowing and the bubble obediently flew off and settled itself over Monferno's head, like an old-fashioned diver's helmet.

Monferno reached out to tap the bubble, which had strangely become as hard and smooth as glass.

"Do you think it'll really work?" he wondered in amazement.

"It will, Prince Monferno," assured Mime Jr. "Trust me."

"Why don't you give it a try?" suggested Mr. Mime.

Monferno knew what he meant. He gulped again. "F-fine, then," he said with fake cheerfulness. "I'll just... You know... Go into the freezing cold water..."

"You can do it, Prince Monferno!" exclaimed Mime Jr. in that cute voice of hers.

Monferno reluctantly stepped into the waves hitting the sand. Ever so slowly. He began to inch his way nearer to the big blue ocean in front of him.

"Come on, just one more step," said Mr. Mime encouragingly. "Just one last easy step."

'One last easy step?' Monferno grumbled inwardly. This was going to be the hardest step he was going to take! Ever!

Monferno swallowed. He took another step...

And the ground fell away under his feet!

"GAAH!" he cried out in surprise as he fell into the ocean, windmilling his arms.

"Yeah! You go, Prince Monferno! You can do it!"

The last thing he heard was the cries of Mime Jr. The last thing he saw was the flurry of bubbles and murky blue-green water as he sank deeper.

And just like that, he was in the Kingdom of the Undersea.


	2. The Prince?

**~The World of Fantasy~**

**Chapter Two: The Prince?**

At first, the only thing he could see was blue, blue, and more blue around him. But then, as the water began to clear and the bubbles disappearing, he could see that the Kingdom of the Undersea wasn't all blue.

There were fish of every color and size imaginable swimming busily to and fro in the water. There were also very colorful and all sorts of coral and anemone - pink ones, orange ones, red ones, blue ones. Jagged ones, smooth ones. A cluster of green seaweed was dancing in the current, and a school of fish was playing hide-and-seek among them.

Suddenly Monferno realized one thing: the Undersea was BEAUTIFUL! And THEN he realized another thing: he could jolly well breathe underwater! Mime Jr.'s bubble had worked wonders.

That was when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, you two! Don't you want to play catch with us?"

He swam over to a big lump of coral and peeked around it. The first things he saw was a male Pokémon shaped like a dark blue penguin and another female one shaped like a clam, but instead of smooth shells, her head was sort of wedged between two spiky purple ones.

They were sitting at the feet of another big lump of coral, and were holding books. The penguin was holding a thick one. Monferno squinted at it and saw that the title was 'The Complete Encyclopedia about the Kingdom of the Undersea and its Inhabitants'. The purple one, on the other hand, was holding a novel titled 'Jumping Jellicent - 30 TRUE Horror Stories to Keep Your Spine Tingling'.

Next Monferno noted what they were wearing. She was wearing a dress-like violet robe and a string of black spiky shells on her head. Unlike the somewhat rough and simple traditional robes and clothes back in the Kingdom of the Land, these robes looked very light that they fluttered in the slight current.

The penguin was wearing a regal-looking sea blue robe, and it looked way fancier than the one the purple clam was wearing. Then his eyes traveled to his head. His eyes widened. The penguin was wearing a silver crown studded with pearls and seashells!

"Hey Devonia! Concordia!"

Two more Pokémon swam into the picture. The female one was pretty and pink and shaped like an eel, but more graceful and beautiful, and the other one was a blue fish with an antennae sporting a yellow bulb at the top of his head.

The dark blue penguin looked up. "Oh, Anthea and Harmonia," he said. "Hello."

"Hey, Devonia!" The pink one, whose name turned out to be Anthea exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Then she turned to the purple clam one. "Hi, Concordia!"

The blue one with the antennae, Harmonia, seemed really excited. "I've got a new ball of seaweed we can use to play with!" he announced.

Meanwhile, Anthea turned to Concordia, the purple clam. "Do you want to play?"

Concordia in turn turned to Devonia, the blue penguin one wearing the crown. "You go ahead and play with 'em if you want to," she said. "I'll stay here. I've nearly finished my book."

Harmonia looked crestfallen. "Oh, there you go again, you're always doing nothing but reading nowadays."

Concordia was about to retort but Devonia quickly interrupted her. "OK, I'll play with you," he said.

He stood up and swam away with Harmonia and Anthea as Concordia began to read again.

For the next few moments, Monferno watched the three Pokémon play. Indeed, the one who seemed most skillful was Devonia the blue penguin. Harmonia the one with the light was too chubby, and Anthea the pink eel was too feminine to be good at sports.

The three Undersea Pokémon played soccer with Harmonia's ball, and for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Devonia kicked the ball into the net of seaweed.

"GOOAL!" hooted Harmonia.

Anthea, who was the goalkeeper, swam over. "OK, OK," she sneered teasingly. "You scored again, Your Highness."

She was obviously joking around, but Monferno froze. What if Devonia really was the prince of the Undersea? His seashell crown made perfect sense in that case. If he really was the prince, here was Monferno's route to get to the leader of the Undersea - his son! Now if only he could talk to Devonia!

Devonia nodded, also teasing Anthea. "Thank you very much, my fair lady Anthea," he said in a regal, made-up voice.

Which doesn't seem made-up. At all.

Monferno watched the blue penguin more closely. His actions did seem regal. Now he was even more sure that the blue penguin was royalty.

The Undersea Pokémon resumed their ball game, until Anthea gave the ball a wild, poorly-aimed kick with her tail and sent it into the grove of seaweeds near their play area.

"Oh, look what you've done!" wailed Harmonia. "My new ball!"

Devonia smoothly broke in. "Don't worry, I'll get it," he said, swimming away into the grove of seaweed. Monferno followed him.

Devonia was stooping over for the ball when Monferno parted the seaweed blocking his way. He swam forward.

At the same time, Devonia stood up and whirled around.

And for the first time, the two Pokémon from the two different realms came face-to-face.


	3. The Proof

**~The World of Fantasy~**

**Chapter Three: The Proof**

There was silence for a few seconds. And then, Devonia, seemingly the heir of the Kingdom of the Undersea, spoke.

"Excuse me," he said. "You're blocking my way."

Then he frowned and paused, giving Monferno an up-and-down look, taking in his roughly-made and simple robe and his royal simply-decorated headband. He compared it with his own robe, which was made of very light material that it was flowing in the slight current. And, not to mention his seashell crown.

"Wait. You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

Monferno, the heir of the Kingdom of the Land, nodded. "I'm not, I'm from the Kingdom of the Land," Monferno said.

"Oh." Devonia's reply was short. He seemed to have lost interest. Maybe his father had told him that anyone not from the Kingdom of the Undersea wasn't an acquaintance.

He was about to swim back to Anthea and Harmonia but Monferno stopped him.

"Umm," he said quickly, "I was actually wondering whether I could meet your father, the King of the Undersea. I have a few... Um... Things I'd like to tell him."

Devonia frowned. "My father? Why would you have anything to tell him?"

"Well," said Monferno, "We have a great psychic with unsurpassed wisdom back in the Kingdom of the Land. He is the great-great-great-great-great-"

Devonia began to look impatient.

Monferno quickly said, "-great grandson of the older great psychic who made a famous prophecy back in ancient times. The prophecy tells us about an attack by forces outside the land, water, and sky at a certain year in the future, and this year is that year. So my father decided that... You know..."

Devonia raised an eyebrow. "That it's better to fend off the attack together?"

"Yeah, exactly," Monferno said quickly. "My father has tried to contact both your father and the leader of the Kingdom of the Sky, but hasn't received any responses. And so his advisor got an idea, that if diplomatics don't work, then maybe friendship will. That's why I'm here. To try and get the other Pokémon from the other realms to stop arguing and work together."

Devonia raised an eyebrow again. "And why should I believe you?" he said. "Do you have any proof?"

Proof! Monferno huffed slightly. What does he mean by proof?

Devonia stared at him. "So? Do you have any proof or not?" he repeated. "There is no such prophecy in my realm. Come on, if I'm about to believe you, I'm going to need proof to prove that what you said is true."

Monferno was frustrated. He didn't have any proof, yet the prophecy was true! How in the Undersea was he going to convince Devonia?!


	4. The Story

**~The World of Fantasy~**

**Chapter Four: The Story**

He tried to remember the full story Mr. Mime had told him.

_A long time ago, the world was ruled by an unknown alien race. The alien ruler was not only alien to the people, but he was ruthless and had no care for the people's needs. The only thing he wanted to do was to reap all the riches beneath the earth's surface, let it be gold, precious stones, or even coal, which he didn't have in his home planet._

_But then the Pokémon who lived in the three realms of the world - Land, Undersea, and Sky - began to get fed up of the aliens' rule. Rebellions rose, and they began to put up some kind of fight. Those who rebelled against the alien rule were called The Resistance._

_The Land, Undersea, and Sky might be very different realms, but the Pokémon were one when it comes to fighting the alien rulers under the Resistance. And so, as one, they overthrew the aliens, who fled back to their home planet, somewhere in outer space._

"My great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather," Mr. Mime had told him, "Was one of the Pokémon who witnessed the overthrowing of the aliens. Then, land dwellers stood next to agile swimmers and fast flyers and aviators. It was a magnifiscent sight, and he decided to record it, by drawing what he saw on a piece of parchment."

He had given him a triangular piece of paper, coarse and yellowed with age, but the drawings on it were bright. In the middle, the pointed part of the triangle, was part of something which looked like a flying saucer. And near the edge, on the wider part of the parchment, was a drawing of a land dweller, holding the traditional spear and dagger of the Kingdom of the Land. He seemed to be attacking the flying saucer.

Monferno had pointed out the weird shape of the parchment.

"Ah," Mr. Mime had said. "Actually, this is only _a piece_ of the parchment." Monferno had frowned. "A piece? What happened to the other pieces?"

"Well, the story goes on..."

_The earth's Pokémon were overjoyed that the aliens were finally banished. They were momentarily blinded with joy that they forgot that although the aliens were defeated, they weren't destroyed, and that the last few of the aliens remained on earth._

_These remainders slowly, but surely, began to separate the three realms. They planted hatred and suspicion in each realm's Pokémon so that by the time they were finished, they hardly even remembered that they once banished the aliens together._

_One night, Mr. Mime's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, the king's great psychic, made a phenomenal prophecy. He had got from his unsurpassed psychic powers that the aliens would one day, in a certain year, come back to regain their rule over earth. That was why the last few of them had separated the three realms, so that they wouldn't be able to fight back like they did when the aliens came back. The only way to fend the aliens off again was to fight back together, like what they once did._

_He told the king about the prophecy, but he was so blinded with hatred for the Pokémon from the other realms that he didn't believe him. The great psychic then decided that what he needed was proof._

Monferno's eyes widened. Now here was a part about proof! What did the great psychic do next?

_...So the psychic went into the library to get the item that told the story of the Pokémon's triumph: the parchment._

The parchment! That was the proof!

_But when he found the parchment, he was aghast because it had been ripped into three pieces. The only remaining piece was the one with the land dweller on it. The enemies had no doubt tried to destroy it so there would be no proof._

_The psychic showed the parchment to the king, but he still wouldn't believe him. Besides, the king said, the year of the supposed invasion you keep on talking about is still centuries away. We can take care of that problem later, when the time comes._

_And so, the centuries passed in hatred and rivalry between the Pokémon from the three realms._

"That is, until the reign of your father," Mr. Mime had said. "This year is the year of the supposed invasion, and His Majesty has chosen to trust and believe me and my ancestor. His Majesty said, I am from a line of great psychics whose prophecies have always turned out true. That's why His Majesty is trying to start the friendships between the water and air Pokémon anew."

Then he had given Monferno the piece of the parchment. "Here, you can hold this while you travel, Prince Monferno. After all, this is the proof... If not all of it."

The proof, if only a little piece of it, was with Monferno himself! He was carrying it in a waterproof pouch, and he had brought it to the Kingdom of the Undersea. Maybe this might convince Devonia that the prophecy was real!

When he turned to Devonia, his eyebrows were high. "So? What is your proof?" he asked.

Monferno quickly fumbled around in his waterproof leather bag, one similar to Mime Junior's back home, and found the clear, waterproof pouch in which he had put the parchment away. "Here it is! The proof!" he exclaimed.

Devonia was trying - and failing - to look aloof. He was pretending to not be interseted in the paper Monferno was holding, but he couldn't help sneaking a few glances at it.

Finally, he took the parchment. "This doesn't mean anything!" he burst out upon looking at the drawing. "It shows me nothing but a land walker attacking a flying saucer. I don't see what the Undersea has got to do with it."

"The Undersea has got a lot to do with it!" Monferno cried. "The Undersea Pokémon also participated in the rebellion. They also took part in overthrowing the alien rulers. They took part in a great deal of this! But the last of the aliens destroyed the only proof, separating the realms of the land, the water, and the sky so that exactly this would happen."

Devonia shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think you're talking gibberish," he said. "I think I shall be returning to my friends now." And with that, he swam away.

Monferno watched him with a sinking heart. The aliens had done their job perfectly. With the parchment in pieces, the Pokémon in the Undersea and the Sky should have no reason to believe him, because his piece of the parchment only showed a land dweller on it. If only he could get hold of the two other pieces of the parchment! Then Devonia would probably believe him.


	5. The Parchment

**~The World of Fantasy~**

**Chapter Five: The Parchment**

At dusk, Prince Devonia returned to the palace. After a few more rounds of soccer, they had decided to call it a day.

The second he arrived on the second floor where his bedroom was located, he met Professor Hydra, his royal tutor. He was a blue Jellicent, and loved to give him assignments. Now he wiggled his eyebrows. "Do not forget your chemistry assignment due next week, Your Highness," he reminded him.

Devonia half groaned. "I won't, Professor," he said, although he had.

Devonia, being diligent and detail-oriented, decided to start researching now. He didn't mind chemistry. He changed his course to the library.

After a half hour, he got a few books to do his assignment. He just needed a few more. He was beginning to wander into a less-visited corner of the library when he saw a wooden chest that he had never seen before.

Walking towards it, he wondered what the contents might be. Maybe there were more chemistry books in it. He opened the chest. Indeed, it was filled with books. They looked older than the rest of the books in the library. Perhaps these were the less-used books.

That was when he saw it. There was a piece of yellowed paper at the very bottom of the chest. Lifting the books on it out of the chest, he picked it up.

It was a piece of triangular paper.

Wait.

Triangular paper? This looks exactly the same as the one the mysterious Pokémon from the Kingdom of the Land had shown him!

He smoothed out the creases and studied the drawings. On the pointed part was part of a flying saucer, and on the edge was a Pokémon, obviously a swimmer, holding a seashell-decorated shining trident.

Devonia held the paper with new meaning. This must be a piece torn from the mysterious Pokémon's 'proof'. That was why the flying saucer on the 'proof' wasn't complete. Because the proof _itself_ wasn't complete.

The Undersea Pokémon _did_ take part in the alien-fighting business the mysterious Pokémon had mentioned, and as a result of the different realms working together, the aliens were banished.

The mysterious Pokémon had been trying to tell him that they needed to do it again, to repel another invasion.

The prophecy was true after all.

Devonia remembered nothing about zooming down the pearl stairs of the palace. He did remember something about almost crasing into Professor Hydra, though.

Outside, it was already evening. The water wasn't blue-green anymore, it was more inclined to be a shade of deep indigo and even purple.

Devonia may almost crash into Professor Hydra, but he did crash into someone when he got outside.

That someone was Monferno.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Monferno. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to-"

"You don't have to say anything," Devonia interrupted, shaking his head. "I believe you now. The prophecy is true. We need to work together to fight the aliens off if they come back."

Monferno was speechless.

"I found another part of your proof," Devonia went on quickly, showing Monferno his piece of parchment. Monferno looked at it in amazement. Then he pulled out his own piece and laid the two pieces side-by-side.

They were a perfect match. The edges met each other's perfectly. The flying saucer was almost complete, and now Pokémon were attacking it from two sides: the land dweller at the top with his spear at the ready, and the swimmer at the bottom right with the flashing trident. Now the only thing missing was the third piece.

Devonia was still in action mode. "You said you wanted to talk to my father," he said. "Go ahead. I think I'll go with you, in case my father doesn't believe you right away."

Monferno nodded. Things had suddenly happened so fast. Now Devonia not only believed him, but he was also willing to accompany Monferno when talking to the leader of the Kingdom of the Undersea.

"Oh, and... Err... What's your name?"

"Monferno," Monferno answered. Devonia grinned. "And Monferno," he said, "Do stop calling me 'Your Majesty'. Call me Devonia."


End file.
